


You Can't Keep My Brother and You Can't Fuck My Friends

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fraycest, Frerard, Frikey, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest, bikey - Freeform, frob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck this. I got this gig in this band. They're a pretty big thing. They are fucking emo though and I have to wear that goddamned eyeliner all the fucking time and I hate it. Just for the record, I fucking hate Gerard. I loathe him. He things his shit doesn't stink and then some. He walks all over the other band members and they just let him. I am not sure who takes shit more from him Frank or his brother Mikey. Ray kind of keeps his distance which is a good thing for him but Gerard still manages to pull him into shit that he never wants to do.

You don't know how many times Gerard and I have butted heads. I fucking get it. I get that it's his fucking band that it was his idea. But we are a band. It is suppose to be all of our ideas not just his. And no, I may not have been there from the beginning but I am here now and he just can't accept that. I try to avoid him as much as I possibly can. The big problem is that motherfucker is in love Frank. He is so fucking afraid to admit he is gay that he won't come out. Who the fuck cares if you are gay? If you are gay, say you are fucking gay, dude! I'm not gay, but I think I might be bi. Yeah, I am bi. I have this huge fucking crush on Frank. The problem with that is that Gerard is in love with him and he pulls that guy along like he is a fucking toy. I hate it. I actually am not sure if Frank knew how I felt until the other night. He knocked on my door at the hotel and when I opened it he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I said as he walked into the room and I closed the door.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Frank, you obviously are upset. Tell me."

He sat down on the bed. "It's just him."

"I will fucking kill Gerard." I said turning towards the door.

"No," Frank said grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me.

At first I was a bit surprised but soon my arms were wrapped around the younger man. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his and we were on the bed. Our tongues mingling together for the first time and our breathing was heavy. I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I said playing with my lip ring with my tongue.

"Don't be. I thought you'd never fucking kiss me," Frank said, his tears forgotten and a smile playing on his face.

"I really do like you," I said a bit nervous. I knew that it didn't matter, that even if Frank and I fucked, he would still go back to Gerard. The fact of the matter   
was at this moment, I didn't care. I just wanted him.

He giggled, "I had no idea. I like you too." He was like a little school girl. Giddy, adorable and highly fuckable.

Frank crashed his lips into mine, our lip rings clang together and our hands began to explore each others bodies. His hands fumbled with my pants, as he got them undone and pushed them down as he pushed me onto my back. This mischievous grin fell over his face as his eyes connected with mine and in the next second my cock was in his mouth. Frank's blow job was none like any I had ever had before but then again he was the first guy I'd ever let suck my cock. His tongue was magnificent as it moved over my cock with the rest of his mouth and just when I thought I was going to nut in his mouth, he pulled off and that same grin fell back onto his face.

"Frank," I began but he cut me off with his finger.

"You want to fuck me. I know." He began to undo his own pants. "Thinks are arranged." he said pulling his pants off and climbing over me.

His hand was on my dick and I stopped him. "Aren't you going to prepare yourself?"

He giggled again, "Fuck no, Bob. It isn't as good a fuck unless it hurts." He said to me and pushed me inside of him. 

It was so good and I knew I was so close. I wanted to release all of my cum in this hot little fucks ass but I wasn't going not let him not release himself. My hand grabbed out for his hard cock and I stroked him. He grunted and groaned above me as I squeezed his cock a bit harder while I stroked. "You like that don't you?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"Feels fucking amazing," he said letting out a loud groan and he picked up his speed fucking the shit out of my cock. We kept it up for a few minutes the same way and then he came. Letting out a loud moan and cumming all over my shirt. His tightened around my cock, jolting me over the edge and finally I filled him with all of my cum. He rode me until my cock went soft and then he collapsed next to me. He laid his head on my chest and my hand fell into his hair. "You know Gee is going to be pissed," he mumbled into my chest as he fell asleep.

"Fuck Gee. I don't care what he has to say." I really didn't but I knew this was just going to open a whole other can of worms with him. I grinned. What was the worst he could do? Fire me. Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and I managed to get away with our fucking without Gerard finding out. For the first couple of days after, Frank didn't leave my side and that was when Gerard realized that something was up. He had the nerve to get in my face and if you know me at all, you know that I won't back down.

"What's up with all of this?" Gerard said talking with his hands and pointing at the two of us.

We exchanged looks and then I looked back at him. "Maybe, Frank is just tired of you ass."

"Excuse me?" His hand went on his hip. "You're tired of me?" He said addressing Frank.

Frank's eyes fell to the floor and I spoke for him. "Why are you so fucking mean to him? He has feelings and you don't even care."

"I don't remember fucking asking you, Bob." He said pointing his finger at me.

"It doesn't matter, I'm telling you."

"Wait," he said, this look of knowing spread over his face and he looked between the two of us. "You fucked Frank. I can't fucking believe this." He said throwing his hands in the air. "Listen, Bryar," he said getting into my face with his finger, "Frank belongs to me."

"Frank, doesn't belong to anyone," I said pushing his finger out of my face. "Frank is his own person and Frank can fuck whomever he wants to fuck."

Gerard stomped his foot. "It doesn't fucking work that way. You are on fucking thin ice as it is, Bob, so you should shut up while you are ahead." He turned and looked at Frank. "Let's fucking go."

Frank followed behind him and I shook my head. "What are you doing, Frank?" He stopped walking, his eyes still on the ground and fighting with himself as to what he should do. "You said you were going to stand up to him, that you had enough and you are just giving into his bullshit."

"Now!" Gerard yelled. Frank didn't even turn around, he just started walking and followed Gerard back to the bus.

"Well, Fuck." I said out loud. Pissed off at Frank. I hated Gerard even more now, if that was even possible.

"You know he wouldn't have ever picked you over Gerard."

Mikey, I thought to myself and turned around to look at him. "Maybe not. It is the same shit with you though. Frank was with me for two days and Gerard paid no fucking attention because he had you there to suck his fucking dick."

"Bob," Mikey said looking around.

"It just shouldn't be that way, Mikey."

"I suppose it shouldn't be, but it has been going on too long for it to stop now." He look at me before I could really say anything else. "Why don't we hang out tonight?"

"On the bus? Like Gerard won't put a stop to that."

He walked closer to me, put his hand on my crotch and rubbed me through the material. "I could wait until they fall asleep and then slip into your bunk."

"Mikey, I can't fuck you."

He grinned, "you don't have to do anything but get hard," he said squeezing my cock. "See you soon," he said a big grin falling over his face as he walked off and towards the bus.

I stared forward and shook my head. Had I walked into some sick Alfred Hitchcock porn? Though, this could work in my favor. Gerard wants to take Frank then maybe he'd just take Mikey. A smile rose over my face as I walked to the bus. As I got on, I made my way right to the back and got into my bunk. I made myself comfortable, stripping down to just my boxers and anticipated Mikey's arrival. I put my headphones on, listened to some music closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

It was some time later that I was woken up by his mouth on my cock. As I looked down, I could just make him out in the dark and I tried to stifle the moans. No fucking wonder Gerard kept Mikey and Frank so fucking close to him. Their fucking mouths were out-fucking-standing. My hand slipped down into his hair as he took my cock into the back of his throat. His hand squeezed and played with my balls. I couldn't take it and I started fucking his face. Mikey just opened his mouth wider and took me like a fucking champ. He let me fuck his face until I came and that boy swallowed every last drop of cum that I gave him. When he was satisfied that I was done, he got closer to me and I saw the huge smile on his face. Then he climbed out of the bunk and left me there to catch my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days I walked around with a smug look on my face. I knew that Gerard knew I was up to something but he hadn't placed his finger on it and no one saw Mikey with me by time I got my visit everyone was sleeping. But see that Gerard, he is very calculating and eventually he figures everything out. I wasn't giving him any clues about what had happened and Mikey in the end was the one who gave it away. I was sitting at my drums practicing. I kind of saw him standing there but I wasn't really paying him no mind.

"Son of a bitch!" Gerard yelled all of a sudden and everyone looked into his direction as he stomped over to Mikey. "What'd did you do?" 

"What do you mean?" Mikey whimpered out.

Gerard pointed over at me without taking his eyes off of his brother. "You know damn well what I mean."

I looked around and everyone was looking at them. "Enough," I said standing up and walking over to them.

"Again, Bob, I wasn't talking to you."

"I'm sorry, Gerard, but if you care about your brother at all you will take this conversation somewhere private."

Gerard looked around and saw everyone looking at them. "Don't all of you have something that you should be doing?" He shot at the room. They all quickly dispersed as he grabbed Mikey by the arm and dragged him to the bus. I followed behind them and watched him pull him onto the bus. "Now what the fuck happened?"

I plopped on the couch and looked up him, a smile on my face. "I don't what you are talking about, Gerard."

"Mikey!" He yelled at him.

Mikey coward and closed his eyes. "I sucked his dick," he stuttered out.

I shook my head. Did not anyone have the balls to stand up to him? "What are you going to beat him? He is obviously petrified of you."

"Bob, I will tell you this one last time. Shut the fuck up." I glared at him. If glares could kill, Gerard would of been dead where he stood. "Frank!" He yelled. Frank walked out from the bunk area, looking just as petrified as Mikey was. He made his way over to Gerard and stood in front of him. "Mikey, come here." Hesitantly, he got up from the couch and walked over to his brother, settling next to Frank. "Kiss."

"Oh, come on," I said throwing my arms up and getting up from my seat, "this proves nothing."

The two of them kissed and over Gerard's face grew a smile that I could only compare the Joker's to. "They are mine." He said looking at me as he watched them making out in front of him.

"Pretty pathetic if you ask me, that not only do you feel you own two people, but one who is suppose to be your best friend and the other is your own brother. You are a sick fucking man, Gerard Way."

He laughed and again I would have to compare it to the Joker's laugh. "You are a fool, Bob Bryar. You can't beat me."

"When did this become a fucking game?" He was fucking insane.

"Life is a game, if you play it the right way," he said looking at me sidelong through the two men kissing. He pulled Mikey away from Frank and pushed him to his knees. Mikey didn't have to be told what to do as he unbuttoned Frank's pants, pulling him out quickly and taking his semi-hard cock into his mouth. "Life is kind of like a chess board, if you have the right pieces, then you can make any play that you want to."

"You have fucking lost your mind. You need to stop being such a control freak." I couldn't take it anymore and I walked off the bus. I had to come up with something to beat him. Something to make realize that he isn't as strong as he thinks he is. Looking up I saw Ray walking towards the bus. "Woah, bro, now isn't a good time to go on the bus."

"What do you mean?" And then he realized what I meant. "Ohhhh."

"Yeah, just so you know."

"I think I got some practicing to do."

"Yeah, I am heading back that way myself," I said. We both walked in silence. I climbed up to where my drums where and he was fuddling with his guitar. I played but my mind was elsewhere. How do you one up Gerard Way? You take something important to him away from him. A smile fell over my face. Whichever one I decided to take away, it would be fun doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew what I was going to do for days now, I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to do. Right now, I saw it play out. Ray and Gerard had walked off and I had no idea where Frank was. My only concern now was the younger Way that was standing there strumming at his guitar. I licked my lips. I was going to fuck Mikey. The thought had never occurred to me until he sucked my cock and then I knew that my cock yearned to be inside of him as much as it had Frank. Quietly, I climbed down from drums and made my way over to him.

He looked at me over his sunglasses. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something, but privately," I said.

He shrugged and took off his guitar. "Where do you want to go?"

"Follow me," I said leading him into the back, down a hallway and into a room. Where I locked the door behind us. "Mikey," I began, but he cut me off.

"Did you lock the door? I can't be here. Gerard will freak out again." He said trying to go by me.

I grabbed him and kissed him. Running my tongue over his lips, waiting for permission for entrance and he opened his mouth letting me. I pushed him back onto the couch and climbed over him. There was no time, if I wanted to have Mikey, I had to do it now or it would never happen. I ripped his pants off and pushed his legs in the air. 

I buried my face into his ass hole and ate him out. Mikey was moaning for me as I worked my tongue in him, I realized once I had started that it was almost similar to eating pussy and I was good to go. After a few minutes, I pulled off him and realized that even with just my tongue there that he was open enough for my cock. 

Undoing my pants, as quickly as I could, I pulled my cock out and shoved it inside of him. "Fuck, Bob," he yelled out. 

I was so fucking turned on that I didn't let him adjust, I just started pummeling his ass with my cock and I could tell by the 'O' expression on his face that he loved cock in his ass. "God, Mikey, you take cock like a fucking champ. Just like you suck it."

He grinned up at me as he wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me deeper inside of him. I know it seems rushed, but we couldn't be gone to long because it wasn't time for Gerard to find out yet. Mikey reached down and tugged on his cock as I fucked him as fast and as hard as I could. It was so fucking hot and he was moaning so fucking loud that I came into his ass. I rode out my orgasm and watch him cum all over his hand. Looking down at him, I pulled out and pulled up my pants.

"We can't tell, Gerard," Mikey said getting up and fixing himself.

"Then don't," I said.

He nodded and walked towards the door. I waited a bit before I came out of the room. When I finally went out, Gerard shot me a look like he was wondering where I had gone off to and I ignored him. I eyed Mikey and he didn't even look in my direction. As long as he kept his end of this, everything would pan out. 

Deciding that I was hungry, I went off to find something to eat in the catering area and I found Frank in there eating. "This is where you went?"

"Yeah, I needed a break," he said eying me suspiciously. "You know he is going to find out."

"Find out what?" I played stupid.

"About you and Mikey. Gerard has a way of finding out everything."

"What is the worst he could do?" I said with a shrug.

"Heed my warning."

"Heed your warning? Is this fucking Shakespeare now? What the fuck, man?"

He shrugged, got up from his chair and left the room. Leaving me wondering why I ever took this fucking gig to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked onto the bus a few days later, I heard loud moaning and balls slapping and as I arrived in to the lounge area I saw Gerard fucking the shit out of Mikey. He had him bent over the couch and he was going to town. Gerard was getting sloppy and at the same time I felt a twinge of jealousy. He must of heard me because he turned in my direction and that Joker grin flashed across his lips once again. Shaking my head, I walked by them and over to the bunks. Frank was standing there waiting for me.

"You do know that he is punishing him?" he said to me in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked him, whispering back.

"Because he doesn't want Mikey to get anymore ideas about being with you."

"How do you even know?" I asked him confused.

"How do you think? Mikey told me. He tells me everything."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Don't you think he is going to think something is going on between us right now?" Before he could answer there was a loud moan from the other room.

"Shit," he said and then scrambled into his bunk.

I sighed and climbed in. There was a note on top of my pillow and I picked it up to read it. 'Dear Bob, This afternoon with you was great. I really do like you, but I can't do it again because Gee will find out. Leave me as Gerard's before he takes drastic measures into his hands. Love, Mikey'. Drastic measures, really? I pushed the note into my pocket and climbed out of my bunk. I went back out to where the two brothers were fucking and I sat down in the chair to watch.

"Want to see how it is done?" Gerard smirked at me.

"Nah, I figured since you were putting on a free show out in the public that I might as well watch." I said getting comfortable.

He was obviously amused because he began to really lay it into Mikey. I could see from what was on the couch that Mikey had already came, which explained the loud moan that Frank and I had heard. Mikey looked up at me and his brother saw the interaction. Gerard yanked Mikey's head back by his hair and made him look into his eyes. 

"You fucking pay attention to me." If it was possible, he rammed himself harder into Mikey and the younger Way began to whimper. He let go of his hair, dug his hands into his hips and closed his eyes. I watched him continue a few more seconds and then he pulled himself out. He jerked himself off and came all over Mikey's ass while he moaned out loudly with a grunt. 

I rested my cheek onto my hand and yawned. "That's all you got?"

He glared at me, as he moved away from Mikey and smacked his ass. "Clean up, Ray will be back soon." Mikey ran off to the bunk area to take care of himself. Gerard was walking around, naked and he didn't care that he was. "I hope you enjoyed the show," he said following in Mikey's footsteps.

"Aren't you going to clean the couch?" I shot at him.

"Fuck. Mikey, you better clean the couch up too."

I watched Mikey run back out and clean the couch off, then head back to where he came from. I shook my head, got up and went to the bunks. I climbed back in, got comfortable and laid there a long time before I fell asleep. Gerard was such an asshole, I thought to myself as I finally nodded off.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that when Frank had told me that he was punishing Mikey that it wasn't far from the truth. Gerard had become more possessive of both men and it became harder and harder to get Mikey alone. It was another night at a hotel and I just knew tonight he had Frank with him. Mikey had to leave for a few days so, my plan was put on hold. I was antsy and I couldn't stay still. As the days dragged on, I realized that I was obsessed with Gerard. Not obsessed in like I want him type way because I still fucking loathed him. I was just obsessed with hating him and that made me even more pissed off then anything else.

I finally decided that I needed a walk and left my room. As I walked by Gerard's room, I could hear him moaning and it turned my stomach a bit. Moving on I found my way to the back of the building and as I realized they hadn't closed the curtain in the window all the way. Pulling a cigarette out, I lit and watched what was going on in the room.

Frank was on his knees in front of Gerard, gagging on his cock and Gee was moaning with his hands in hair. "That's it Frank, all the way in," he said to him. I was getting hard just watching them and I moved a bit because it was uncomfortable. It wasn't that I was turned on because it was Gerard. That wasn't it at all. I was turned on because my cock remembered how good Frank's fucking mouth felt. I took a drag of my cig as Gerard pulled him off of his cock by his hair and threw the smaller man on the bed. I could tell by the look on Frank's face that he was completely turned on. That little fucking shit likes pain just a bit too much, I thought and shook my head. Frank rolled over onto his belly and Gerard smacked his ass. 

Gerard leaned down, he bit his ass cheek and then buried his face into his ass hole. I realized my smoke had burned its self out and lit another one. When I looked back up, Gerard was fucking him. He had Frank on his knees in front of him, his arms around Frank's waist and Frank's head was on shoulder. This might be too much for me, I might have to go back to my room and jack the fuck off. Fuck Gerard! I said walking away from the window even though every part of me was screaming to go back, especially my fucking cock. I cursed him being hard in my pants, finished my smoke and went back into the hotel.

As I walked by the door to the room again, my body fought against me and stopped me right there. Just listening to Frank moan was making my cock throb and as he came, I took that as my sign and ran all the way to my room. I threw myself on the bed and tugged off my pants. My cock was already dripping and ready as I put my hand on it. I stroked it so fast as I could, rubbing the precum down it and thinking about Frank's hot mouth on me. I swear that I came in two minutes and not a little a whole fucking lot. That bastard needs to stop being so fucking hot.

Of course that night, I slept like a baby and the next day. Gerard was touchy, feely with Frank all day. He couldn't make me jealous with Frank, it was Mikey that made me jealous. Which was weird because it was Frank that I had initially wanted. There was something about Mikey though. He didn't want to be with Gerard. He was intimidated and afraid of his brother. It made me want to get him the fuck out of the situation. I just had to work on it more once he got back.

"Bob."

"What?" I said looking up to see Ray standing there.

"Where were ya? I called your name like five times."

"Just thinking," I said composing myself. "What's up?"

"We want to get some practice in before tonight and we're only waiting for you."

"Oh, I'm on my way," I said following him to the stage.

Gerard watched me walk up and I smiled at him. He gave me a disgusted look. "Why, hello, Gerard." I said. Then looked at Frank. "What's up, Frank, baby." I said playing it cool and high fiving Frank. Gerard wasn't happy and I could feel his glare on the back of my head as I walked up to my drums. I was still smiling as I turned back around. I snickered to myself as I watched him grumble and turn away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikey came back and for some reason he looked hotter then fucking ever to me. If I could of kidnapped him, locked him in my basement and fucked him everyday for the rest of my life then that shit would be perfect. But that isn't me, so I won't think about it. I know he saw me watching him because I caught him wink at me a couple times. The thing with Mikey was that he wasn't feminine at all, so who would of ever thought he'd like cock so much? Fuck who would of ever thought I'd get my jollies off by fucking some punk kid and his emo friend. I still fucking hate eyeliner, if you need to know. I protest every time they tell me that I have to wear it. Fuck eyeliner, fuck it in the ass.

Ray and I spent a couple hours tonight after the show playing some WWE game backstage. He always whipped my ass no matter how hard I fought. He was the video game king. I realized as I stepped onto the bus that it was too fucking quiet and when I got to the bunks, I pulled back Mikey's curtain a bit and he wasn't there. I checked Frank's and his was empty as well. Turning around, I made my way back off of the bus and went searching for the three of them. I looked in every place that I knew of and about ten minutes later I found them.

The door was slightly ajar and as I peaked in my eyes widened with shock. Gerard was fucking Mikey while Frank was underneath him and Frank was sucking Mikey's cock. My eyes blinked, was I fucking imagining things. When Gerard opened is mouth, I knew that I wasn't.

"Frank, let him fuck you." Frank obliged to his request. He turned around and pushed Mikey's cock into his ass. Gerard grabbed Mikey's hair and pulled his head back. "You fuck him good and hard little brother." Then he rammed his tongue into his mouth kissing him.

I was totally fucking disgusted with Gerard having them in this position and I, frankly, had had enough. I pushed the door open and said. "Enough already."

They all stopped and looked at me. Gerard's face filled with anger as he pulled out of Mikey and came towards me. "What gives you the right to just waltz right fucking in here and stop something that has nothing the fuck to do with you."

"Can't you see that you are hurting him?" I said.

"Hurting who?" He looked at me surprised.

"Mikey," I said looking over at him. Then next thing I knew Gerard's fist had connected with my face and I was on the floor.

"You have fucking lost your mind, Mikey isn't in pain," he said looking down at me.

That was when I realized that Mikey and Frank were snickering. I looked over at them and addressed Mikey. "He wasn't hurting you?"

"No, I like it rough. Frank, taught me that," he said smiling and kissing Frank softly on the lips.

I groaned, "all this time. I was trying to fucking save you and you wanted to be fucked by your brother and Frank."

He shrugged, "well, yeah, if you had asked me then I would of told but you didn't."

"You could of told me when I fucked you," I said pissed off.

"Wait. Hold the fuck up. You fucked him Mikey?" Gerard said walking over to him and pulling his hair.

"Yeah," he said making a face from the pain, "you know how much I love the cock."

Angrily, Gerard turned around and looked at Bob. "I've had enough of this bullshit. You've been on thin ice for a long fucking time. Bob, you're fired."

"You can't fucking fire me," I said getting to my feet.

"The hell I fucking can't, this is my fucking band and what I say fucking goes. Now, be gone, pack your shit and get the fuck out. I want you gone before the sun comes up."

"Fuck you, Gerard," I spat at him and walked out the room. I walked all the way back to the bus, pulled out my bag and packed my things.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked me.

"Why don't you ask your fucking friend, Gerard, that fucker just fired me," I said zipping my bag, heading off the bus and not giving him time to even say good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still pissed off about the whole situation and had even tried calling out Gerard's ass for being gay on twitter but of course a lawyer called me quickly with a cease and desist order. I was made to delete the fucking tweets too. Fuck them for making me a fucking liar. I tried to subtweet some shit but subtly and people have no idea what I am talking. I am okay with that because then Gerard can't fucking point any fingers at me. I still bitch about wearing guyliner and I am married to a woman now. She doesn't know that I fucked Frank or Mikey and I don't want her too either. 

Today had been a long day in the shop making signs and I decided to take a nap before I finished. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Come on Bob, time to put on the eyeliner." She said to him.

"Fuck you know how I feel about that." I said sitting down in the chair. She applied my eyeliner and then I climbed out of the chair.

I began walking and walking and I began to feel like I had been walking in circles. Then I saw that door and again it was slightly ajar. Walking over to the door. Fuck. Not again. This can't be fucking happening to me. As it got to the point where I had pushed the door open, I didn't and instead I watched as Mikey started fucking Frank. They three of them moved together, almost perfectly as if it had been practiced to perfection. After a few minutes I realized how fucking hot the three of them really were. 

My hand moved to my crotch and I rubbed myself through my pants as I watched Frank reach down and stroke his hard cock. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my already throbbing cock out of my pants. I stroked myself as I watched them. Gerard's hands were tugging on Mikey's nipples making him moan loudly as he would bite his back. So, fucking hot, I thought to myself as I looked down at my cock. It was the darkest purple I had ever seen it and it wanted to cum so bad. I looked back up at them through the crack and they switched positions on me. Well, kind of, except now Gerard and Frank both had their cocks in Mikey ass. 

"Fuck," I moaned out as I came all over the place.

The door opened and Gerard was standing there, a disgusted look on his face. "Fuck you, Bob. You're fired!" He said slamming the door and I jerked awake. My hand on my cock and cum all over. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said with I am sure the same disgusted look that Gerard had on his face in the dream.

Getting up, I grabbed the towel from the bathroom and cleaned myself off. It had never dawned on me that the three of them together would be that hot until that dream and suddenly, I was bi again and wishing I had that little punk kid or his emo friend her to fuck the shit out of. Nah, fuck that and fuck them. That was the past and I had moved on. I have a beautiful woman and we are happily married.

Now how the fuck do I shut off fucking hot as fuck dreams like that?

"Bob," Kaitlin called to me.

"Coming," I said. Fuck, I didn't just fucking have a wet dream that involved Gerard. I made way into the house to where my wife was.

Fuck guyliner. Fuck Gerard and his gay fucking ass. Fuck, right now I'd fuck the three of them in their ass. Fuck it all.


End file.
